


The Prince of Creation

by GoddessofFate15



Series: The Child of Creation and Sea [1]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Demigods have Animal Instincts, Dom!Enkidu, Dom!Gilgamesh, F/M, Mates, Mating, Smut, Son of Star of Creation, Sub!Malik, Yaoi, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofFate15/pseuds/GoddessofFate15
Summary: Lord Creation had fallen in love with one of his followers, a follower that desired to have a child, a family and he granted the wish. He granted his follower a child that is theirs, a demigod named Malik. Years later, the Prince of Creation's fate changed forever when he meets the one birthed by a god, Gilgamesh, and the one created by the gods, Enkidu.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Malik (OC), Gilgamesh | Archer/Enkidu | False Lancer/Malik (OC), Gilgamesh | Archer/Malik (OC)
Series: The Child of Creation and Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061489
Kudos: 3





	The Prince of Creation

Lord Creation had a problem. What is his problem? He had fallen in love with a mortal, one of his follower, he had truly and deeply fallen for Amina. He knew that he didn't have a chance with his little follower, she was human and he was divine being that didn't have a physical form likes the gods did. But then Amina started praying to him, asking for a child, a family.

Lord Creation decided to grant his little follower's wish but not by introducing to a male human, who give her a human child. No, he decided that he would grant her wish by giving her a child that would his and hers, a demigod child. So on the night of Amina's last pray to him, he decided to visit her in her dream.

In the dream, he had confessed that he had fallen for her over the years that she had been his follower and that he was going to grant her wish for a child but it would be his. Amina was shocked that Lord Creation had fallen for her but also happy, she agreed to carry his child. During her dream, they were intimate, since it was only place that it could happen due to Lord Creation being a translucence divine being.

A weeks later after visit of Lord Creation in her dream, she found out that she was pregnant with hers and Lord Creation's child. Lord Creation was happy when he learnt of the news, happy that he could have a child with the woman that he loves so much, to be a father while he knew that it was impossible for him since his creation because he is a translucence being.

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

It's been nine months since Amina was impregnated by Lord Creation, right now she is the hospital wing of the Nippur Zigguart. She was there because she the Royal Mage of Royal Family of Nippur and the best-friend of Queen Amena of Nippur.

Amena was happy that her best-friend and Royal Mage was finally going to have what she always wanted. But the Queen of Nippur was also worried about her, since she was carrying the child of Lord Creation. She knew that Star of Creation id more powerful then the gods and his child would also be powerful. She was just worried if her best-friend would survive giving birth to powerful child. She hopes she does.

The Queen of Nippur was pulled out of her thought by the scream of pain from Amina and the hard squeeze on her hand. "Sh, it's okay. You're doing good, Amina."

"Just a little more, Lady Aamira." The birther said. "One last push, a big and hard push."

Lord Creation was standing on the other side of Amina as he was running his fingers smoothly through her hair. "You can do it, little one."

"AH!" Amina screamed out in pain as she gave one last big and hard push. She felt something leave from her lower body, making her fall down on the birthing bed in exhaustion and heard the sound of crying. Lord Creation cut the baby's cord and used his power to clean the baby of the blood and muck.

The birther wrapped the baby in a blanket before handing the newborn baby to Queen Amena as she was closed to the exhausted Amina. Queen Amena then handed the baby to the royal mage as she said. "Congratulations, my friend, it's a healthy baby boy."

Amina looked down in awe at the being that she helped bring to the world. The baby had fair skin that was smooth to touch with an unearthly glow, a tuft of black hair upon on it's head and for a minute when the baby opened their eyes, it reveal emerald green eyes that seemed to glow with power.

"What are you going to name him, My Lord?" Amina asked as he looked to Lord Creation as she held their newborn son in her arms.

Lord Creation gave the mother of his child, a small smile. "I'll leave that up to you, little one. After all you are his mother."

Amina thought for a minute before she smiled and said. "How about the name Malik?"

"Mm, Malik meaning King. I like it." Lord Creation said. He smiled when he saw Malik smile in his sleep while in the arms of Amina, he knew he was in good hands. He couldn't wait to see what their son will do in the future or what fate has for him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night just my OCs Malik, Amina, Amena and Akeem.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is short, I'll try to make the next ones longer. Please comment because they're amazing and I need them to update my story.**

**The next chapter will be a large timeskip as sixteen years had passed since Malik's birth, it will also be the arrival of Gilgamesh and Enkidu.**


End file.
